


Uncertain of Sunrise

by Swanqueeniest



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Malora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueeniest/pseuds/Swanqueeniest
Summary: Queen Aurora visits the Moors as often as she can,  and considers the Moorland more her home than Stephan's looming castle. She feels as if it has been too long since her last visit; too long since she has laid eyes on Maleficent.





	Uncertain of Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Good day one and all! I'm depressed at how few Malora pieces there are on AO3, so I decided to make a small contribution. As always: read, review, and comment!

To say that Aurora was fair would have been a drastic understatement, one that people were found to make quite often. Aurora was not simply fair, she was radiant. When she wandered over the hills near the cottage in which she was raised, and the summer sun hit her hair just so, Aurora was the sun itself. Bright, beautiful, and blindingly kind. The Queen was the sort of young woman for whom winning the hearts of mortals was effortless, albeit unintentional. No man or woman could resist her charms, a fact that Aurora herself sometimes found to be troubling. But, not every being Aurora encounter was simply mortal. 

It was one of the aforementioned beautiful summer days that Her Majesty rode toward the huge stones that marked the border of the Moors. Her crown glistened upon her brow and she smiled at a figure lurking near the trees as her entourage approached. Maleficent. The Queen stopped her horse and dismounted, ignoring the hand offered to assist her, and never breaking eye contact with The Protector. Her Protector. Maleficent shifted her weight, wings tense on her back betraying the unease that her sharp face never showed. 

As Aurora approached, Maleficent did not look away from bright blue eyes, reminisce of a conversation long past. Don’t be afraid. The faery snapped out her wingspan, causing several soldiers to jump and partially draw their weapons. I’m not afraid. Maleficent smirked for a brief moment, but then fell to one knee, her head and wings bowed in effortless submission.

“My Queen.”

The guard slightly behind the blonde monarch glowered at the audacity of this wild creature, laying claim to the Queen in such a way. Maleficent paid him no mind, she knew many things that he did not. Aurora found it interesting that only in this state of vulnerability did her protector seem to relax. The Queen approached the kneeling fae, and the squad of soldiers gasped as the young woman fell to both knees in front of the winged woman. Aurora gently rested her forehead to her protectors.

“Maleficent…” 

Aurora sighed her name like it was both a gentle admonishment and lengthy greeting. A shudder ran up the faeries spine and to her very wingtips before settling deep in her body. The Queen smiled and closed her eyes for a brief moment before standing as one with Maleficent to address her soldiers. 

“I will send word when I am in need of your assistance again. The Queen’s council will run the kingdom in my absence, and any urgent matters may be sent to be by raven. Go now, and you will easily return before dark,” Aurora turned once again toward Maleficent and the Moors, not waiting for a response.

The soldiers crossed their left arm over their chest in a formal salute regardless and circled their horses back to the castle, leaving the two alone at the edge of the Moors. 

 

Looking down at the blonde, Maleficent broke out into a huge and mischievous smile. Aurora couldn't help but smile back, and her eyes drifted downwards as the faery unconsciously nibbled a blood red lip. The butterflies that took refuge within Aurora's ribcage came alive in the presence of their desire. Quirking an eyebrow, Maleficent crooked her finger at the young woman and curled it in invitation. 

“Come. Everyone is far too excited to see you, Beastie.”

Aurora’s light laughter was hypnotic, and Maleficent caught herself admiring a pale throat before looking hastily elsewhere. The Queen took the older woman’s hand in hers and began to walk through the trees, Maleficent updating her on all that had transpired in her six month absence from the Moors. 

“....and of course I had to intervene and set the boundaries between the foraging grounds. While not intending to, the Wallerbogs of River Pool had entirely trampled the flower sprites homes. The poor little things were utterly distraught and the Wallerbog were so apologetic that their attempts to fix the delicate homes only managed to destroy more.” 

Aurora was startled as her fae companion turned to look at her and caught her staring. Maleficent's gaze seemed to ravish her without touching her at all, and the Queen felt a hot blush rush to her cheeks. Blessedly (or perhaps rather unfortunately) Maleficent looked out and away again rather quickly. 

“All in all, they have rather missed you terribly and constantly nagged me on the time of your return,” Maleficent chuckled. 

“And have you as well?”

“Well of course I had wondered if and when-”

“That is not what I meant, Maleficent.” 

The fairy in question looked at her companion quizzically, both for the statement and in wonder at the confidence Aurora's years as queen had begun to change her. This was not the same child who had unwillingly taken on the crown of her father’s nation almost seven years ago.

“Pray tell, what do you mean, my dear?”

The Queen stopped abruptly, their connected hands pulling the horned fairy to face her. For the first time, Maleficent realized that this creature was Aurora, the Queen and ruler. 

“Did you miss me as well, Mallie?” This Aurora asked, brows high and eyes teasing. 

Unbidden, Maleficent's wings pushed the air softly and prompted a step toward her. Toward Aurora. The Queen. HER Queen.

“With every breath that left my body, I have missed you.”

Aurora just looked at the faery for a long time, reading the truth in every line of her face. Maleficent nervously looked down at their joined hands, hoping that her candidness had not ruined this beautiful peace they had found today. The faery had so missed the young woman in the past weeks, and would be loath to make her uncomfortable so soon after their reunion. Images of Stephen and all of the years she had waited for him raced through her mind. Some dark part of her had worried that Aurora would come back broken, or worse, would never come back at all. The older of the two was started from her thoughts by a gentle kiss on the very tip of her nose. 

“Good,” Aurora whispered, and just like that the world had righted itself once more. And at the very center of Maleficent's universe stood this wondrous girl-- no. Woman. 

The had only walked a little ways more when the Moor creatures finally found them. Laughing in delight, Aurora allowed herself to be swept from Maleficent and into the gathering crowd. As a young tree faery placed a living crown of flowers around her golden singlet, Aurora glanced up at her protector in question. As if to say, Are you staying here? Maleficent just smiled and made a shooing motion with her fingers. A Moor creature blocked the Queen's view of her fae for a moment, and when Aurora looked for her again there was only a fleeting shadow. Aurora felt the absence in her innermost soul, but allowed herself to be distracted by her people as they re-acquainted themselves with her and fell in love all over again.

 

~*~

 

It was very many hours later when Aurora found Maleficent seated on the grass beside the water. The Moor creatures had gently directed their queen in the direction of the Protector as the sun had began to set, knowing the blonde might never find Maleficent otherwise. The faery was deep in thought, sleeveless brown robes draped on her thighs and calves exposed to the evening air. Aurora blushed, as she had recently learned that such actions were immodest, but could not tear her eyes away. She sat down gently, not wanting to startle the other woman. 

“Did you know that I'm the only Faerie in this part of the Moors who can eat flesh?”

Aurora, startled by this sudden topic, looked at her companion in alarm, “Is it a practice you plan to keep?”

Maleficent chuckled, “I have only eaten meat once, and do not do so any longer both out of choice and habit. But there are others within these lands who do. You may know, but the Moorlands are divided into three loose sections. The Outer Moors, in which you are seated now, are the largest portion by far. The Mid Moors are closer to the center, and are of a rather undefined shape. That is where the trees become dense and the inhabitants become wild. It is said that the last of the dragons live somewhere within Mid Moor, though I have never seen one myself. The final part is the very heart of the mountains, the Deep Moors. It is said that the first of my kind emerged from Deep Moor and into Mid Moor at the dawn of time.”

Aurora looked up into Maleficent's face in wonder, “Do the inhabitants of Mid Moor eat flesh?”

“Yes,” Maleficent conceded, “But generally they fight and devour one another, and never venture into our section of the Moors without great reason.”

“Maleficent…..why are you telling me this?”

The Protector looked over at her, and started to reach out a tentative hand before pulling it back. “I'm telling you so that you never forget that which is the essence of my heritage. I worry that your time away leads you to forget.”

“What do you mean?” 

The bio-luminescent plants around them began to brighten as the sun finally disappeared over the mountain peaks. Maleficent turned to Aurora, gold and blue and green swirling within her irises. The Queen realised that this creature before her was beautiful, and filled to the brim with a magic that defied explanation. 

“That I am…..violent. Volatile. Even though I hide from the beast within me, it will always lie dormant. In the very center of my being, I am WILD.”

Maleficent stood and walked a short distance, arms wrapped around herself, the distance between them allowed the faery’s heart to finally cease racing. There was a tense silence as Aurora considered all that Maleficent had has it said, and all that she hadn't. With great caution, the young woman stood and approached her companion. 

“Maleficent, I would never ask you to be a thing that you are not. You need not feel this guilt for being the perfectly imperfect creature you are. I understand you, and I lo--” With a great wingbeat that knocked Aurora to her shapely rear, Maleficent hovered several feet in the air. She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“I think it's far past time that I retire. Goodnight,” and she was fine before Aurora could finish her statement.

“Good night,” the blonde whispered to no one. I love you.

In the distance, the Queen could see the faery alight in her Rowan tree and disappear from view. Aurora sat for a long time, fingers playing mindlessly with the blue fronds in the soil around her, unsure of where she should sleep. For the first time ever, she was unsure if she would be welcome in Maleficent's nest; in her Protectors arms. It was many hours before she fell asleep, right where Maleficent had left her, dreams troubled far into the night.

 

~*~

 

When Aurora awoke, it was to the gentle tittering of the Moorfolk. She blinked her eyes to find many faces of varying sizes looking down at her, and she immediately smiled.

“Good morning, everyone.”

The creatures greeted her in their many ways, toots and neighs and gurgling words. A tiny sprite looked at her solemnly from a nearby flower.

“Queen, why do you cry?”

Aurora touched her own cheeks, surprised to find them still wet, “I must have dreamed of something sad, madam. But I cannot remember it.”

The faery nodded, “Maleficent.”

Aurora noticed the others nodding and she agreed, “Yes my friends, it must have been. Does anyone know where to find her?”

A small creature which looked vaguely like a tree stump raised his arm (branch?), “Today is her bathing day, Queen Aurora. I saw her head to her pool at dawn.”

She followed the instructions to get the pool as exactly as possible since, for the first time since she'd first visited the Moors, her friends were reluctant to accompany her. When she asked if any of them wanted to show her the way, most of them had just blushed and mumbled while the sprite just smirked. Unfortunately their instructions used terms like ‘the tree where old Eubaza lived' and ‘near the purple daisies’, none of which helped direct Aurora. Every tree looked the same and the glades were teeming with daisies. The Queen stumbled through yet another patch of brambles and almost fell into the water just on the other side. 

“AURORA!” Maleficent yelped. 

The Queen opened her mouth to apologize, but upon actually up to the scene before her, all words stuck in her throat. Aurora too let out a strangled sound before whirling around so her back was to her, very naked, Protector. She closed her eyes to prevent any chance of further embarrassment, but she could still see Maleficent in her mind. Arms extended in the midst of washing, bare chest on display, wingtips teasing the water into ripples behind her, a lean torso glistening in droplets. Oh how Aurora longed to get a better look at those long legs……

In an attempt to purify her thoughts Aurora squeezed her eyes tighter and dug her nails into her palms. The human startled when a voiced breathed very near her ear. 

“Relax, Beastie. I'm sure that even a countenance as gruesome as my own does not warrant such self harm,” it was clear the comment was meant humorously, but there was an underlying current of sadness and self-loathing that made the Queen’s brow furrow. 

“What do you mean?” Back still turned as fabric rustled, assuming the faery to be dressing. 

“Come now dear, no reason to pretend. It's quite all right,” this time the chuckle that Maleficent let out was pure sarcasm.

Aurora twirled, trying to look the older woman in the eye, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Maleficent turned her head away, body wrapped in a clean piece of straight linen, another being used to dry her wings, “Yes you do.”

“No, I don't.”

“Of course you do. Don't play.”

Now Aurora was angry, “Why must you be so cryptic?! I have no idea what in the god's name is WRONG with you lately, and I DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. YOU'RE. TALKING. ABOUT!”

Suddenly Maleficent whirled on her, tall and looming like that first day in the Moors, “MY SCARS, AURORA! THAT is what is so ‘wrong with me’! You look so much like them and I'm so very afraid--!” 

As quickly as Maleficent had become larger than life, her body was suddenly small and her face haunted. The faery turned away and slumped against a tree, an entirely un-Maleficent like gesture. It took Aurora many stunned moments before she realized that Maleficent was crying. Deep, heart wrenching sobs. The faery had many times run away while hurting, and the Queen would not stand for it this time. The young woman did the thing that she did best, and pulled her Protector into her arms. 

Maleficent relished the feeling of Aurora’s arms finally around her after she had denied herself such an intimate touch for so long. Suddenly, it was Aurora supporting both their weights and they slowly sunk to the ground. Maleficent had her legs folded under her and a large portion of her upper body cradled to her Beasties chest. Thin, pale hands clutched at the bodice of Aurora's dress and the faery drowned herself in the earthy scent of the one she loved and let her mind grow fuzzy with the phrases Aurora crooned into her hair.

“It's all right, Mallie. I'm so very sorry for shouting, I didn't understand. I still don't, but I would like to. Shh, my darling please don't cry. I'm here.” 

The sobs finally subsided, and Maleficent became acutely embarrassed at herself for her actions the previous day and for her meltdown this afternoon. She began to loosen her hold on Aurora and attempted to push herself to her feet, beginning to rebuild her walls to be prepared for rejection that was sure to come. Strong arms just held her even closer. 

“Beastie? What are you…?”

Aurora smiled softly and gently kissed the base of a dark horn, chastely kissing along the curve as it spiraled upwards. Gold-green eyes opened wide and the faery blushed for another reason, barely using a cough to conceal her moan.

To cover her embarrassment, Maleficent growled playfully, “You're playing with fire, Beastie. You're liable to get burnt.”

Aurora leaned close to the shell of a pointed ear, “But it's bound to be….hot….don't you think?”

The faery’s breath hitched, and she looked up into the beautiful face of her queen. She took in the soft, sunkissed features and the curls that seemed spun from gold itself. Maleficent noticed with amusement that the Queen had somewhere misplaced her crown. Here they were equals. There was only kindness and love in the gaze that met hers, not the greed and hidden malice that Maleficent had recognized in Stefan's gaze even from their first meeting. 

“I'm so sorry, my darling Aurora, you are nothing like your parents. I had begun to worry in your absence that the world of man would change you. But I realize now that while you will constantly evolve, your goodness will always remain the same. I hope you can forgive me.” Maleficent looked sheepish, “And I'm extremely sorry about last night. I always want you in my bed.”

Aurora chuckled and Maleficent furrowed her brow, “You know that's not what I meant, you little minx! But....I watched you for a while as you slept, and heard you cry out for me.” 

The younger woman traced the sharp features before her with the gentlest of touches, “Will you show me them? Your scars?”

There was immediate tension in the slope of the faeries shoulders, but she nodded all the same. The two stood, and Maleficent turned with her back to Aurora. Flicking her hand in the air, the faery allowed the cloth to fall from her body. The human was stunned at the figure before her, lean and pale, but turning darker with a healthy exposure to the sun. The feathers of Maleficent's wings became miniscule at the curious second set of “shoulder blades” where the bones of her wings met her back.They almost seemed to turn into soft and tiny scales before transitioning to skin. There was less than an inch of unmarred flesh before it was marked by great scars circling each of her wing joints. Aurora realized this must have been done by the chains her fa--Stephen had used to rip off her beloved's wings. As the human ran her fingertips over the scar, she could feel the indents where the individual iron links had seared their shape into the skin. Maleficent shivered. 

“I'm sorry, Mallie, does that hurt?”

The faery smiled over her shoulder, “No, not anymore.”

Over the expanse of Maleficent's back was a rough lattice work of long, deep scars, “What are these from?”

“The iron whip that your father wielded against me in my attempt to rescue you.”

Aurora bit back tears at the suffering her beloved must have endured, “Are these the only ones?”

Maleficent was slow to answer, “There are a few on the front.”

“May I…..would it be alright if I….?”

“Of course, Beastie.”

The faery pivoted so that Aurora was now gazing upon her bare front. Maleficent was briefly worried that her body would be unsatisfactory in the eyes of such a beauty as the younger woman, but the reverent way that the Queen was looking at her now told another story. Aurora gently traced the scar that cut from her right breast bone to nearly her left hip in an elegant arch. Next the shorter one over her left breast. Finally the deep and short one that bisected her body, only slightly above her womb. There were tears shining in Aurora’s eyes, and she was unable to hold them back. 

“Are they healed? Do they still hurt?”

“Darling, my magic heals almost any wound instantly. Wounds made by iron only take longer. In a hundred years, I won't even have the scars left as proof of the encounter,” Maleficent watched the young woman's face carefully for any signs of disgust. 

“You are so very beautiful,” Aurora reached up on her toes to cup a shocked face, “May I kiss you, my darling Maleficent of the Moors?”

The faery let out a sound between a sob and a laugh, “I think I will die if you don't.”

And then suddenly Aurora had gently pulled Maleficent down to meet her and they were kissing at last. Magic jumped between their bodies as hands reached around Aurora’s back to hold her tightly and Maleficent couldn’t fathom why she had been so afraid to do this before. When they separated for a moment, Aurora reached up to tangle a hand in dark hair.

“Please listen for a moment, Mallie. You don't have to say anything, and I know that you will need much time to think on this, but I need you to know. I love you. With every fibre of my being.”

Maleficent kissed the forehead of the woman, a mirror image of the kiss that had awoken a sleeping princess many many months ago, “My darling. My Aurora. Of course I love you. You are my everything. The reason for my existence.”

Then they were kissing again, but this time it was Maleficent who had hooked her hands under her love’s thighs and pulled her upwards. The faery fought her primal urge to help Aurora grind her hips into her faery’s body. In response Aurora wrapped her arms around Maleficent's neck and raked her nails down dark horns. Trembling legs gave out underneath them and they sprawled to the grass, Aurora landing astride her Protectors hips.

“Please may I touch you Maleficent? Please please, I must…” dainty nails once again teased her horns.

Mind both cleared and more clouded than it had ever been, Maleficent moaned deep, “Yes my love, Yes! Aurora, goddess, I NEED you!”

Aurora quickly took one hard nipple into her mouth and laved it with her tongue. Maleficent buried both hands into golden curls. Tracing every scar with her tongue, Aurora inched down toward the intoxicating scent between creamy thighs. 

“My gods, Mallie, you are more beautiful than I ever dreamed.”

Maleficent blushed red, “You dreamed of me?”

Aurora looked up into her lover's eyes, “I have always wanted you, dreamed of you. Always loved you. It's only ever been you.”

“Oh,” the meaning of Auroras words set in. The blonde was as yet untouched. The faery would be her very first. Maleficent gave a hesitant smile, “Me too.”

Aurora seemed surprised at this, “I had thought…..? Surely there must have been others who caught your eye,” Aurora looked away, thinking of her father and of many nights the two had spent alone.. 

“There was Stefan, yes. But it was never like this. Before he would have ever touched me, he-- he took-- but it was not my maidenhood he stole. There is only you. Before I even knew of you, it was only you.”

Aurora smiled a brilliant, sunlit smile, “Then this will be a new adventure for us both, my love. Lay back my darling. Let me take care of you.”

Maleficent relaxed back onto her wings and smiled up at nothing as Aurora nibbled at her navel and gently kissed the scar nearest it. The first swipe of a curious tongue through her nether lips nearly caused her to jump off the ground.

“Aurora! Oh, gods!”

She could practically feel the blonde smile against the straight dark, and unsurprisingly feather-ish, curls that covered her womanhood. Gentle fingers spread her open to the cool air and her back arched off the ground at the sensation of eyes upon her most intimate place for the first time. 

“Oh Maleficent. You're so very beautiful and you taste so…..fucking…..good.”

The next swipe of Auroras tongue was nowhere near tentative. The slippery muscle swept up some of Maleficent's juices before flicking quickly over the glistening pearl at the top of her folds. The grip in blonde hair tightened and red lips let forth a high keening sound as well as several curses in varying languages. 

“My, my, my what a wicked mouth you have, my darling Mallie.”

The faery let out a puff of laughter, her entire chest flushed a brilliant crimson, “One could argue that your mouth is far more wicked.”

In answer, Aurora began anew. There was no pattern to her licks over Maleficent's pearl or her strokes that almost teased at her darker entrance. On a final pass, the Queen finally dipped her tongue into the hidden entrance between those sweet lips. They met resistance a very little way in, and Aurora withdrew. 

“May I, my darling? I need to be inside you. To make you mine.”

Maleficent feverishly nodded her head, “Please just FUCK me already, Beastie! Please. I'm yours already.”

Smiling once again, Aurora stiffened her tongue and eased it inside her lover. Gently, she pushed back against that resistance until it gave a gentle pop and she was past. Maleficent cringed a little and Aurora paused in her progress. The faery tugged impatiently on blonde locks and wrapped her legs around her lover's back. Then there was no stopping them. Aurora tongue fucked Maleficent's tight channel as if that is what she had been born to do, and perhaps she was. 

Eventually, fingers replaced her tongue and Maleficent experienced the first climax of her life. Later, the faery ripped the dress of of her beloved and the faery got to finally taste the sweet nectar between her Queen’s legs. Some time into the night, Maleficent knelt on all fours as Aurora leant over her back. Instinct made the faery drop to her forearms as three fingers found that perfect place inside her. Aurora ground herself against Maleficent's thigh sloppily, nearly at her own release. The younger woman locked the shell of her lover's ear.

“You are mine and I am yours. That is all we need to be.”

With those words, Aurora bit the side of Maleficent's neck, marking her, and the pain and pleasure brought them both to a screaming climax. 

The two lounged upon one another and sharing gentle caresses in the grass for a moment before Maleficent flew them to the Rowan tree. There they lay entangled and Maleficent nuzzled Auroras shoulder before biting into it, sealing the binding ritual of her kind. That Auroras startled cry turned into a moan halfway through was both unsurprising and incredibly arousing. The faery noted proudly that her mark would color out very well in the coming days, as she imagined Auroras would do the same. 

She folded her wings over them both, protecting against the winds chill. Both of their breathing had evened out, and Maleficent had believed her love to have fallen asleep already, but the Queen suddenly spoke.

“I was hesitant to tell you, because I’m not sure that my scheming will come to fruition as quickly as I wish, but I appointed a new council and left them entirely in charge when I left the castle as sort of a trial run. I am hoping that my next visit to the Moors will be permanent.”

Maleficent kissed Aurora hard, tears running down her cheeks, “I cannot wait for the time that I can hold you in my arms every night and never have to let you go again. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mallie.”

In the last moments before slumber took her, Aurora whispered, “No matter what happens, please never fear me. I will never hurt you. I promise it till the end of my days.”

Maleficent kissed her sweetly, “I am not afraid. You were right my love. You are mine and I am yours. That is all that matters.”


End file.
